Virtual and augmented reality systems project or display an image to a user, typically via a headset or head mounted device. The head mounted device may provide an immersive experience, in which a user's field of vision is completely covered by the headset. The displayed images may include a completely digital view (virtual reality) or may include information overlaid onto a field of view of the user (augmented reality).